Albus Potter and the Guardian's Fire
by AlbusSPotter
Summary: Al's first year at Hogwarts. A prophecy was made thousand of years ago, how does the apply to Al?


**Title: **_Unexpected Beginnings_

**Summary: **_In which a train ride, Sorting and a feast takes place._

**Spoilers: **_DH Epilogue_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does._

**Inspirational Quote: **_"From small beginnings come great things"- unknown_

"Hurry up, Al, there won't be any empty compartments left," Rose said.

"I'm coming," Rose's cousin, Albus, said.

Rose and him headed down the Hogwarts Express. Everywhere they looked was full. They eventually came across a compartment that only had one occupant. Al sat down. Rose scowled at him as she took a seat.

"What?" Al asked.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy. His dad and our dads were enemies when they went to Hogwarts."

"So?"

Before Rose could answer, Scorpius looked up. "Hello. You seem to know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Al Potter and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Al. You too Rose."

"Humph," Rose said. She pulled out A_ Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ and started to read it, ignoring the other two in the compartment.

Scorpius looked at Al. "Is she always like this?"

"Whenever she doesn't get her way."

"Well, this is awkward."

"Why do you say that?"

"My father hated your father and Rose's father."

"Actually, from what Uncle Ron has told me, your father hated his whole family. Something about being blood traitors."

"Oh, that. I don't hold the same views as my father."

"That's good to know."

They continued to talk until the trolley witch came in, followed by Al's brother James. Al groaned and Rose smiled.

"Oy, that's where the two of you disappeared to," he said. He glanced at the occupant. "Isn't that Malfoy's son?"

"Yes, James it is," Al responded. "What do you want?"

"Dad asked me to make sure you and Rose are fine."

"We are and if you don't leave us I'll tell the Head Girl that you were pestering us."

"If you do, I'll get a Howler from grandmum."

"Yes, you would. That's the whole point."

"I'm leavin'. I'm leavin'. Don't get your knickers in a knot." James walked out of the compartment.

Al and Scorpius paid the trolley witch for their treats. Shortly thereafter they changed into their school robes. A couple of minutes before they were scheduled to arrive two people knocked on the door.

"Victorie! Fred! Come on in," Al said.

The two people walked in. "Sorry to disturb you, Al. But since Fred is starting his first year, also, I thought it would be better if he was with you and Rose. Even though Uncle George wants him to stay with me."

"That's fine, Victorie. Sit down, Fred," Rose said.

Before Victorie left Al said, "Oh don't mind if James is less then happy around you."

Victorie stopped. "What did he do this time?"

"He was bugging me about my choice of compartments. Just don't tell grandmum."

"That's right. He doesn't like getting Howlers from her." She noticed Scorpius. "And who is this?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is Victorie Weasley and Fred Weasley. Victorie is also Head Girl. Hey, Victorie, next time you see Teddy, tell him hi."

"I will. I'll leave you four to talk."

Scorpius looked puzzled. "Who's Teddy?"

"He's dad's godson and Victorie's boyfriend."

"You really do have a large family."

"Well you get used to it. How are you doing Fred?"

"I'm fine," Fred answered. "Dad got me an owl. I named him Pelaguis."

"That's nice. Dad wanted to get me an owl. But I really wanted a cat. "

"You always get what you want Al."

"So he got me a cat. I named him Kustyl."

"Where is he now?"

"He's probably with Victorie. He seems to like her."

"He has good taste of character."

The train slowed to a stop. Al, Fred, Rose and Scorpius got off the train. A booming voice said, "First years, over here."

They headed towards the voice. Al looked up when they stopped. "Hi, Hagrid," Al said.

"Hi, to you too, Al," Hagrid responded. The rest of the first years came up behind they four friends. They proceeded to the lake. They got into the boats and traveled to the entrance, where a man was waiting for them. "The first years, Professor Longbottom" Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. This way, first years," Professor Longbottom said. He led the first years to a room off the Entrance Hall. "The Sorting will begin shortly. Take the time to introduce yourself to people who could be your House-mates."

Al wandered around, nodding to Gaven Finnigan, the son of one of his father's friend. He avoided a group of surviving Death Eater's children. He stopped when Professor Longbottom entered again.

He said, "Form two straight lines and follow me."

Al somehow ended up behind Scorpius with Fred behind him and Rose next to him. As they entered, Al managed to catch a glimpse of the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat opened its brim and sang:

In times of old when I was new

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted;_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale_

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose blood is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you in Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for_

_But this year I'll go father_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned to spilt you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

Professor Longbottom stepped up. "When I call your name, step forward. Ackerly, Kayla."

A short girl headed towards the Hat. Professor Longbottom put the Hat on her. A few seconds later the Hat said, "RAVENCLAW."

Professor Longbottom continued down the list. Gaven got Sorted into Gryffindor, while Scorpius was Sorted into Slytherin. Then Professor Longbottom called out, "Potter, Albus."

Al walked up towards the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm… just like your father, aren't you," the Hat said.

"Why do you say that?" Al asked.

"He didn't want to be in Slytherin either."

"I didn't want to be this morning." Al swept his gaze towards Scorpius sitting at the Slytherin table. "Now I think I wouldn't mind."

"Well, then, better be SLYTHERIN."

Al just smiled as he headed towards the Slytherin table after he took the Hat off. He sat next to Scorpius. The Sorting continued. Both Rose and Fred were Sorted into Gryffindor, and a Thalus Zabini was Sorted into Slytherin. As soon as the Sorting was finished, the food appeared. The student body started eating.

Professor McGonagall stood up. "Now that the Sorting is over and everyone's hunger has been sedated, I have some announcements. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term, see your Quidditch captain if you want to try-out. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you again there is no magic or running in the halls. Also _all_ Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned." She glanced at Fred. "Now off to bed."

Al and Scorpius followed the Slytherin prefects down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. The password was Saladin. Each Slytherin had their own room. Al entered the room that had A. Potter, 1st year on it. Kustyl was already curled up on his bed. Al changed into his pajamas and shortly fell asleep.

**TBC**


End file.
